The present invention relates to refrigerators of the absorber type, in which heat from a flame circulates the refrigerant in the refrigerating cycle. The invention is applicable particularly where such a refrigerator is used in a draughty environment, for example, for camping and in particular in caravans. Refrigerators of this type are usually operated with paraffin or petroleum gas as a fuel, the latter being preferred for use in caravans and in camping. Draughty conditions are inclined to interfere with the satisfactory operation of the refrigerator. The flame may become extinguished, or with satisfactory burning of the flame ventilation may be impeded to such an extent that the cooling effect is substantially reduced.
More commonly, trouble is due to the flame being extinguished, which can occur under draughty conditions in one or more of several ways. In addition to draughts directly blowing out the flame, the draughts may reverse the natural draught of the flue and "blow" the flame out, or the draughts may indirectly reduce air pressure at the flame burner means and so cause the air-fuel mixture to go outside the combustible ratio, or both effects may be present.
Some constructions of absorber type of refrigerators endeavour to mitigate this problem by shielding the burner means itself against draught. However, this alone is not always adequate to solve the problem.